Marco Polo
by SmoothFluffle
Summary: I'm lost and I just want to leave this stupid party so I'm looking for my cousin Marco who brought me here and YOU'RE THAT ASSHAT WHO KEEPS SHOUTING "POLO" WHENEVER I CALL FOR HIM. Muggle AU. One-Shot.


**A/N: Inspiration surged throw me when i checked the list of Prompts i have on my phone, and obviously, i had to make it Dramione. Kudos for the person who tells me who is Lucius's friend.**

 **PROMPT:** I'm lost and I just want to leave this stupid party so I'm looking for my friend Marco who brought me here and YOU'RE THAT ASSHAT WHO KEEPS SHOUTING "POLO" WHENEVER I CALL FOR HIM.

* * *

"Marco!" I yell as I pass that weird ass pool toy for the third time. I keep trying to find him outside, opposite to going inside the house, seeing as a bunch of people keep chanting "KISS! KISS! KISS!" which makes me try to avoid the surely happening orgy going in there. Twice I made the mistake of going in, and I keep getting smashed against the wall and losing my things. (How am I going to explain my father that I lost my Honeycomb Bracelet in a frat-boy infested party in Isla Mujeres?)

This wasn't supposed to end like this.

I came to have a good time and relax from the all the stress of college. What a better way to do that than coming to Cancun for Spring Break, right? It was supposed to be magical: Spa treatments all day, getting tanned by the pool in the afternoons, and wine-infused Mediterranean cuisine for dinner. Even better, I would be sharing it with my best friends Harry, Ron and Ginny. Yup, what a magical plan that was.

Until my father insisted that I take my cousin Marco to "watch out for me".

The moment that little bastard got into the plane, I knew my plans for relaxation would be gone. Instead, alcohol poisoning and goodbye Ron and Harry sounded just about right.

"God Damn it." I say under my breath. "MARCO!" I yell again as I stand in the doorway of the house.

"POLO!" I hear that insufferable voice again. I've been looking for my cousin for about 30 minutes now, and every time I yell his name some asshole keeps yelling Polo back. At first, I thought that was Marco, but by the second time that idiot yelled back, I knew I was out of luck.

I called Harry and Ron numerous times to come and pick me the hell up from this party, but only God knows how are they going to pick up with their eardrums turned into mush and their tongues down a girls´ throat. That's right, my two guy best friends ditched me to go clubbing. We all went out together to have dinner, but then we lost them in Señor Frogs and I haven't heard from them ever since. I, of course, wanted to go back to my hotel; but then, Ginny had to go and make pretty eyes with the beautiful, dark-skinned, dazzling smile, go- you get my point- gorgeous guy at the bar; which resulted in him inviting us to his party. As her best friend, I couldn't leave Ginny alone with this guy who, although gorgeous, was a complete stranger. But then my idiot cousin heard Isla Mujeres, and he was SO on board.

After getting in the Ferry, we finally got here. Ginny went straight to the kitchen with chocolate daddy (whose name I learned was Blaise) and promptly disappeared on me after 15 minutes. As I was looking for her, I lost Marco.

And here I am now.

I am so ready to go back to Le Blanc, but 1: Blaise was our ride to his house, 2: I've got no money after losing my damn purse, and 3: I'm not a shitty best friend, so leaving without Ginny is not an option. Now Marco, Marco can go fuck himself.

Not really, my parents would absolutely murder me if I returned home without him. I do not understand how Marco hasn't gotten caught after all the shenanigans he gets himself into. Everybody thinks he's so smart and such a good boy. Truth is, he IS hella smart, but he's also 2% responsable and 100% party boy.

I enter the house once again, clutching my cellphone inside my bra, and hoping to come out alive.

15 minutes after, I have searched all rooms upstairs, and nothing. Absolutely no trace of Ginny or Marco. After one failed mistake of spotting red hair in a room (trust me, it wasn't Ginny and I am forever scarred), 3 "Polos!" and one bathroom break, I am so over this party and I want to kill myself.

"MARCO!" I scream as I go down the stairs.

And then I see him.

Like a slow-mo camera, my eyes sweep the room until they fall on him, catching him mid-laugh. He turns around to face me, throws his blond head back and cups his mouth with one hand, extending his other arm and cup to the ceiling and yelling out "POLO!"

"It's you!" I scream with anger as I finally find the stinky guy who's been annoying me all my Marco-and-Ginny-search.

Only he's not stinky looking. At all. He looks like every teenager girl's wet dream, with his blond hair, royal looking features and slim but muscular body. He's wearing a muscle tee, with blue swimming shorts, and a big shit-eating grin that turned to confusion when he stared at me.

"You're the asshole who keeps yelling Polo!" I said after I realized that I was taking far too long to say something.

"Yeah!" he said, grin back in place. "I was wondering when you'd find me. You're kinda bad at this game." He laughs. And damn it, it was a nice laugh.

"It's not a game!" I snapped, and then tried to calm down a little, because I could tell he was not being mean. He actually thought it was a game. And maybe, because I realized how pretty his eyes were. They were a shade of grey I've only seen on sparkly silver, and they were a little hazy, due to the contents of his cup. "I lost my cousin Marco and I've been looking for him all of this time." I explained.

He nodded and kept his eyes on me, until I coughed a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh! Right! Well, where did you last see him? Maybe you should start from there." He said.

"I don't even remember. I was looking for my friend Ginny because I lost her when-"

"Wait!" he laughs. "You lost your cousin AND your friend? Damn, Granger, anything else you might have lost tonight?" he laughs again while taking a drink of his cup.

Wait, what?

"Wait, how do you kno- HEY! That's my Mikimoto Bracelet! Give it back!" I demand as my eyes zero on the silver bracelet on his wrist. On MY bracelet that I thought was forever gone.

He looks down to his wrist confused, and then his expression clears when he realizes what I'm talking about.

"Is this yours? I took it away from a guy who was picking it up from the floor. It looked too expensive to belong to a guy who wears Aeropostale." He says as his eyes roam the crowd behind me as if looking for the Aeropostale wearing guy.

He hands me his cup and unclasps the bracelet off of him. He takes back his cup and latches his teeth to the rim of the cup, jaw bones clenching, preventing it from falling, and his grey pools find my eyes over the Red Solo Cup.

He motions with both of his hands towards mine, and I take the message. I hold my right wrist towards him and he attempts to clasp the bracelet onto it, but as my eyes find his again, I notice the tremble of the cup and I fear he is going to splash us both with the alcoholic contents of the drink.

"Wait, give that back before you drench me in your poison." I say as I take the cup into my left hand, accidently brushing my fingers against his face.

"Look at you taking my drink from me already. I like to take it easy, Granger." He chuckles as he resumes on putting my bracelet.

I look down as it stays safely on my wrist before looking back at him.

"How do you know me? I'm sure I've never seen you before. I'm sure I'd remember you." I say, before blushing as he smirks and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Can't forget this face, right?" he leers at me. I blush once again, and then he chuckles into his drink. "You're Hermione Granger. Your father is the owner of Granger and Co., and he has won many cases for mine. Besides, I recognize you from the magazines; although, you always look so posh and properly dressed in them. Which leads me to wonder, what on earth are you doing in one of my best friend's parties, in Isla Mujeres, and dressed _like that?"_ he points his finger at me with a smirk.

I must be looking like he just told me he's an alien and he will proceed to eat me alive. What the hell? Who is this guy and why does he know my Wikipedia pag- wait a second. Blond hair, makes fun of poor people, dad has had to get out of trouble many times. _Malfoy. How did I not recognize him sooner?_

"Know me now?" he laughs.

"Yeah, I think I do. Daddy knows you're here?" I say.

"Who do you think payed for this trip?" He says as he drowns the remains of his cup. "Of course, he doesn't know that." He says with a wink, throwing the plastic cup to the floor.

"Pick that up! There's a trash can, you know? Don't you want to help your friend tomorrow when all of this ends?"

"Pretty sure we have a lady for that. And just so you know it, it is 2:20. Tomorrow is in a few hours." He says with a smirk, walking towards the kitchen.

2:20? I've been here for 3 hours already! God Damn it Marco and Ginny!

I follow him to the kitchen where I make sure he throws the cup into the trash, and I watch as he makes himself another drink.

"Want one?" he asks as he watches me watch him.

"I don't drink."

"Oh come on! This is Spring Break! What did you come here to do? Get tanned?" he laughs.

"Well, yeah." I say a little offended. "Not everyone comes here to get smashed. "

Right on cue a guy tumbles onto me. He laughs wetly on my ear as his arms wrap around my waist and I yelp as we both fall to the floor.

"Get off of me, you idiot!" I scream as I try to get away.

"Sorry babe, too much alcohol on this guy." Another dude says as he pries his friend from me.

Malfoy laughs as he helps me get off of the floor.

"What was that? Not everyone comes here to get smashed?"

"Shut up." I say as I brush myself off.

"Shouldn't you be looking for your friend and cousin?"

"I'm dead tired. I can't find them, they won't answer their cellphones, my other friends won't answer either and I just want to leave." I say with a little whine as I put my arms and head on the kitchen counter.

"There, there." Malfoy pats my back, after an awkward beat. "Well, how do they look like? I'll help you look."

"Really?" I peek at him from my arms.

"No, I just said so you would get your hopes up and cry endlessly when you realized I was joking." He drawls with a blank face.

I glare at him as I straighten up. "My friend Ginny has red hair, peachy skin, was dressed in a blue romper last I saw her. My cousin is olive skinned, uh, has curly black hair, was dressed in cargo shorts and a red shirt last I saw him, and is probably shit-faced now."

"Well, as you can see everyone is pretty shit-faced here. So, we'll look around again. Come on." He says as he pushes me forward, walking out of the kitchen and out of the house, once again passing next to the weird pool toy, which is a weird combination of a human-sized penis and a snake.

.

.

.

"Hey! Any Marco in here?" Malfoy questions the barely dressed couple hiding behind one of the trees in the backyard.

"Get out of here you asshole!" the guy screams at him.

I grab Malfoy's arm and drag him away from them before the guy starts to punch him or something. Wow, these people can be aggressive with a bit of alcohol in their system.

"You have got to stop barging on people like that." I say as we keep on walking.

"What? You don't enjoy a good peep-show?" He asks with a chuckle.

"Pervert." I shove him.

"I was joking, Granger." He laughs as he shoves back.

We walk in silence for a bit, until something passes my mind.

"So, what is a guy like you doing here? Besides the obvious. I would've thought you were the Amsterdam over Cancun kind of guy." I say as we round the house.

"Why? Just because I'm always vacationing over bigger countries, does not mean I don't appreciate the good views countries like Mexico have to offer." He says seriously.

"So you're here to appreciate the views and culture?" I say a bit skeptical.

"Well, duh. I mean have you seen the bodies of all women here? Great views at the beach."

"Ugh." I scoff and drop his arm.

"Oh c'mon! I was joking. Seems like your joke-detecting-senses are low, Granger. Can't take a joke anymore." He says, making a "tsk-tsk" sound. He grabs my arm again and stops to look at me. "Truth is coming to Cancun was Blaise's idea. I mean, it is Spring Break and he already has a house here, so why not? Besides, my father's opinion of this place goes in here and out through here." He says motioning with one finger to his left ear, and the other finger to his right ear.

"What does your father think of here?"

He makes a face, looks at me for a few seconds and turns his face away from me, his eyes dancing all over the place. "He thinks all Mexican people are a bunch of drug dealers and rapist, who emigrate to other countries to spread their bad ways."

Anger rushes through my veins as I hear the lot of bull his father believes in. "But that's not true! M-."

"I know, I know. I don't know how he believes in all of that. His best investors are Mexican; one of his best friends' mother is Mexican; the woman who practically raised me was from Oaxaca. I mean, all of this started because he recently met up with his old friends form his Alma Mater, and an old friend of his said he wants to run for presidency, and my father was really interested in all of his campaigns and shit, so he got himself in deep." He explains with a deep sigh.

"Well, that's a bunch of shit."

He looks at me with amusement and utters a little laugh. "Yeah, it is a bunch of shit."

"I'm sorry; you must be tired of hearing all of it."

His face hardens and he sucks the front of his teeth before saying "I don't need anyone's pity."

"No! I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I'm sure you don't share the same opinion as him, right?" I ask as I get closer to him.

"Of course not."

"Well… yeah." I trail off because I'm very distracted with the way his eyes roam my face and the way his lips part. The air shifts as our bodies face each other, and I feel like I can't breathe.

"I could never care what he thinks because this place is amazing." He says as he gets closer to me and grabs my hand.

"Yeah, great bodies and all that." I say as I put my hands on his forearms.

He chuckles and his breath fawns over my face. "Yeah. I found great company too."

He leans in and I can feel his lips on mine before a flash of red hair appears on my vision.

"Ginny!" I gasp as I pull away from Malfoy and turn over to watch my best friend throw up all over her date.

"Ew, gross." Malfoy says as he watches the remains of my best friend's lunch on his best friend's shoes.

"Oh mY GOD! HELP ME!" Blaise screams grossed out.

We pull Ginny off of him and I look her over to find her (not surprisingly) completely smashed and with vomit all over her lips.

"´Mioneee!" she says as she hugs me.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get you cleaned up."

"I thought I lost you. I went with Blaise and then poof!" she throws her arm out and hits me square in the face. "You were gone!"

"You lost me? I lost you!" I say as I try to hold her up, but her legs give up and she takes me with her to the floor. "Oof! Ginny!" I scream as her weight pins me down.

Blaise and Malfoy help me get her up and off of me, before the later helps me up. "You seem to love the floor tonight, don't you?" he laughs.

"Shut up." I say as I follow Ginny and Blaise inside the house.

.

.

.

"Grghggrgrgrggglglgrr" Ginny gags into the toilet as she keeps throwing up.

As the great best friend I am, I hold her hair up and ignore the acid stench of her stomach vile as I try to keep her upright at the same time.

"That's a good girl. Let it all out." I say soothingly as I rub circles on her back.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I promise I won't do this again." She cries as her arms clutch the edge of the toilet.

"God, if I didn't love you this much." I swear as she gags again. "You interrupted my kiss with handsome blond outside, Gin."

She gasps for breath for a couple seconds before talking. "You were going to kiss Draco Malfoy? Wow, Hermione! He's so hot. You have to snatch him off the market!" she says excitedly as she jostles her body and does a little jump.

"Yeah, you just focus on not falling down and keeping the vomit inside the toilet, okay?" I pat her back.

"Okay."

After making sure she vomited all she had to, I wiped Ginny's face and removed her smudged make up, before putting her hair up in a ponytail.

We got out of the bathroom to find both Blaise and Malfoy against the opposite wall.

"Well, she's too drunk to function." I say as a way of greeting.

"Yeah we can see that. The ferry is closed for the night, so you're gonna have to crash here." Malfoy says.

"Come on, I'll give you a room." Blaise says as he takes Ginny from me and begins to talk softly and quietly to her.

Malfoy walks alongside me and pushes my shoulder with his. "You okay?"

"Yeah, why woudn't I be?"

He shrugs as a response and I help Blaise open the door for the room me and Ginny will stay in.

He puts Ginny on the bed, as I start to remove her shoes and earrings. I kneel on the bed to try to accommodate the dead weight that is my best friend, but I'm momentarily blinded as Malfy turns on the lights.

"What the hell?" I hear him mutter as I turn around and find my very NAKED cousin sprawled on the floor of the room.

"Marco!" I yelp as I get off the bed and run to him as I hear an amused Blaise say Polo.

I find his boxers under his head and throw them over his _bits_ to cover the remains of his decency.

"He's completely obliviated, Granger. Just put him to bed, as well." Malfoy says as he watches amused by the wall, while I try to talk to Marco.

"God damn it, Marco." I mutter under my breath.

.

.

.

After I made sure Marco was comfortable (and covered) enough, I let him keep on sleeping on the floor. I mean, 1: where was I going to sleep if I put him on the bed?; 2: I let him suffer a bit for all the angst he put me through all night. Let him have a sore back in the morning, the bastard.

Blaise went downstairs to end the party, and Malfoy kept me company while sleep tried to take me.

"I'll stay with you." He had said while I watched people leave form the stairs.

Now, my head was on his shoulder as I told him how my night had played out, where Ron and Harry had ditched us, and the story of how we all met.

"What a strange group of friends you have there."

"I know. But they're good people." I say around a yawn.

"Looks like you're falling asleep on me granger. You better go to bed before I have to pick you up from the floor." He says helping me stand up. "Again." He adds.

We walk the long hallway in silence, until we're in front of my room for the night. I can feel him breathing next to me and it reminds me of the way his lips were so close to mine right before I spotted Ginny a while ago. Damn her and her horrible timing.

I wonder how good of a kisser he is. He looks like he knows a thing or two about kissing, giving the way he looks; I wouldn't be surprised if he had a Guinness World Record in beautifulness. I barely know the guy, so that could be possible, right? But to be honest, I want to get to know him. In the short hours of our relationship (could I call it a relationship?), I have gathered that he is a pretentious prat who criticizes everything, but he's also very funny, understandable and holds his ground when challenged. And those are qualities that I cherish in the opposite gender.

I barely have experience in relationships and the romance area, I've only had the one boyfriend and that weird time Ron and I tried _something_ (that ended when I gave him a kiss and he decided that was too weird. Like, _what did he_ _expect_?!), and that is it.

But looking at Draco Malfoy, I think I could give it a try.

I mean, if he even thinks of me in that way.

I could be misunderstanding all of this, right? He could be looking for a quick fling. A Spring Fling! And here's me analyzing our future relationship! Damn it Hermione!

But… I could at least give it a try, right? This is Spring Break. Who's going to blame me for having an adventure in Cancun, away from my family and its pressures, and with someone who I might not see in a close future?

Yes, looking at Draco Malfoy, I think I'm going to give it a try.

And before I can think or over analyze it any longer, I decide to be bold, and I say to him. "So… we never had our kiss."

He looks at me with surprise written all over his face, eyebrows raised.

I instantly blush and look at the floor. What was I thinking; he probably did it on impulse. Blame it on the alcohol.

"Yes, well we got interrupted by your vomiting friend." He says, still looking at me. "But…" he stops me with a hand on my stomach, preventing me from walking on. "We've got time now."

His hand moves to my waist while the other takes my face, his thumb on my cheekbone and his other fingers spread against the back of my ear.

His face nears mine and I lick my lips in anticipation.

"Marco." I say the moment his lips touch mine.

Our lips move in sync, pulling and tasting. His taste is delicious; a mix of alcohol, lemon and him. Just Draco. He kisses me gently, but it isn't what I want, not after all this time. I knot a fist in his shirt, pulling him harder against me. He groans softly, and then his arms circle me completely, gathering me against him. His tongue touches mine, and I feel like I'm on fire, like I will never feel the same again after kissing him. It shows me that every other kiss I've had in my life has been wrong.

My lungs scream for air, and I'm sure his do too, but we're still kissing, like our lives depended on it. We kiss and kiss and kiss until I feel a strong pressure on my head and the need for air is unbearable, and we break apart with a soft, wet sound.

"Polo." He gasps against my lips with a grin.

God Damnit, Marco.


End file.
